


How Did We Get So Lucky?

by bookswithjackie



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope I am doing this right, Lauki & Kywi because they make me melt, Light Angst, OT4, Romance, Thanksgiving Dinner, i wanted to write something wholesome for them, this is my first fanfic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookswithjackie/pseuds/bookswithjackie
Summary: There is something so special about loving someone, even after you’ve seen them at their worst and ugliest.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	How Did We Get So Lucky?

“How did we get so lucky?”

Lost in thought, it took Kieran a few moments to think about what Will had just asked. They were both sitting on a long, dark grey couch in the living room that faced the kitchen’s passthrough window, giving them a clear view of their beloved partners bustling about in the kitchen.

Kieran was entranced. He never would have thought he’d make it this far. His beautiful teal eyes shined with adoration as they followed Lauren around the kitchen. After a few moments of silence, Will turned his head towards Kieran slightly, an eyebrow raised. He chuckled.

“What?” Kieran asked, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

“Haha, nothing.”

It was Thanksgiving in Ardhalis, a little more than a year after they’d taken down the Phantom Scythe. Soleil had invited Lune over for dinner which the couple had responded to enthusiastically.

Lauren’s heart broke into a million pieces when she found out the truth about Dylan. She knew that there was no way he would’ve survived that explosion, but she held onto that thin string of hope anyway. The citizens of Ardhalis had slowly started to rebuild their lives after everything that happened. New shops opened along the streets, new laws enacted to increase security, and Lauren took over her Uncle’s position, becoming the Chief of Police at the APD. To bring some sort of closure to the families affected, Kieran was more than willing to serve several months in jail. Lauren made frequent visits at night to keep him company. It was only a couple months ago that he was released and he continued to happily give back to the city by volunteering at the orphanage, teaching kids how to draw. This helped him hold onto his humanity. Or whatever was left of it, at least. Will mustered up the courage and asked if Kym wanted to move in with him. They got engaged 3 months later.

As for Kieran, he had a bit more difficulty confronting Lauren about his feelings. Considering their past with Lune and all, he figured Lauren would want nothing to do with him after everything was over. How could she? He was a monster. No one wanted to be with a monster. At least, that’s what he believed. To say he was surprised when Lauren confessed to him on the same bridge that they made the deal to work together as Lune was an understatement. At first, he didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t think he deserved it. He didn’t think he was worthy of Lauren’s love. She deserved everything and so much more. _SO MUCH MORE_... than a monster who will forever live with the bloodstains on his hands.

But Lauren believed that they were soulmates. Partners in crime. Two different sides of the same coin. She couldn’t let him go. No matter how hard she’d tried to forget about him. There is something so special about loving someone, even after you’ve seen them at their worst and ugliest. That’s true love. And so, she was willing to take that chance. She figured he wouldn’t try to do anything or make any move forward in their relationship because of all of the guilt and regret that he felt towards her. He has done her more harm than good.

_She_ had to be the one to take that step forward.

“LAUREN! You burnt the mashed potatoes... _again_ ,” cried Kym, who was frantically moving around the kitchen trying to save the dish.

Will and Kieran looked over from where they sat and laughed softly.

Lauren sighed. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to learn how to cook, but I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Ugh... how the heck are _you_ so good at this.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Practice makes perfect after all. It’s not like I magically know how to cook! When I was younger, my mother would make me stay in the kitchen to watch her cook.” Kym explained, nostalgia flooding her heart as the memories came back to her.

A small smile graced Lauren’s face as she looked at her dear friend, but it quickly vanished with a light _boop_ on her nose, now covered in the mashed potatoes that she burnt.

“Hey!” Lauren exclaimed, wiping the chunk off with her hand, “Really, Kym? Are we like 5 years old?”

“Can’t waste the mashed potatoes now, can we? Hahaha!”

“Now you’ve done it.”

Eyes widening, Kym made a run for it. Lauren scooped some of the mashed potatoes out of the pot with her index finger and chased Kym around the kitchen island. Laughs and screams filled the air in the Hawkes household, catching the guys’ attention from the living room. Curious, Will and Kieran stood up and made their way over.

“Um... is everything okay in here?” Will asked skeptically, head peeping out from the kitchen entrance.

“Yeeeesss, _Willame_.” replied Kym, who was now covered in mashed potatoes.

A pause.

“Kym...” Will started, fingers to his temples. “What in the hell are you doing? Why are you covered in mashed potatoes?!”

“You see—“

“It was my fault,” Lauren interjected. “I got carried away, ahah…”

Will sighed. “Alright, we’ll help you bring the food out and set up the table,” he said, making a move to pick up two plates of food, one in each hand. Kym followed him shortly after, leaving the Lune couple alone in the kitchen.

Lauren looked down at her socks, which were suddenly very amusing. She was embarrassed at the fact that she’d messed up... again. She closed her eyes. Memories of the Allendale Train Station and her demotion at the APD crashed down on her like a cold waterfall.

_Get it together, Lauren._

The feeling of someone approaching snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look up.

Beautiful, golden pensive eyes met gleaming teal ones. She smiled bashfully.

“I fucked up again, didn’t I? Sometimes I wonder how you’re not at the hospital from my cooking, subordinate.” Lauren said softly, chuckling from thinking about all of the times she cooked for Kieran at home.

“I’ve been through worse, darling.” Kieran said with the genuine smile that was reserved only for her, “Besides, you’re doing absolutely fine. Don’t worry about me. I know you’re trying your best.”

Her eyes widened slightly, pushing back the stinging feeling that crept up behind them. _He wasn’t lying_. Being with Kieran changed her in a lot of ways, but she was definitely not going to cry at something like this in front of him. She could not deny the fact that his words meant a lot to her. It was the little things that Lauren appreciated. She was so _blinded_ by the fact that Kieran was the dreaded Purple Hyacinth that it made her forget that he was capable of showing emotions—of being _human_. He was always _so_ supportive of her. From holding her when she found out about Dylan’s death, to giving her encouraging words when she doubted herself about becoming the Chief of Police. Their relationship had developed tremendously after their fallout way back in Kieran’s cave. It took some time, but it was worth it in the end.

After dinner, they all gathered on the couch to watch a movie. Kym snuggled up beside Will, head leaning on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. So tight, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear through his grasp. At the other end of the couch, Kieran held Lauren on his lap. Lauren was tired. It was an eventful day, after all. Her head leaned back and was tucked right under Kieran’s chin. Warm vanilla and daisies filled his nose as he leaned down slightly to plant a kiss on the crown of her head.

So, how did he get so lucky? Well, it was because he was given another chance at life. Another chance to do the right thing. Another chance to prove himself to Ardhalis. And it was all thanks to Lauren. She was his savior. His partner. His whole world and heart. He will _never_ take any of it for granted.

‘ _I love you so much_.’ He thought, tightening his protective hold on Lauren.

And maybe everything did happen for a reason. If he hadn’t made that deal with her back on the bridge, maybe he wouldn’t have made it this far. Maybe he did need Lauren to kick (quite literally) some sense into him to pull him back to reality. He will forever be in Lauren’s debt. He made a promise to himself – to spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

_To make sure that she knew just how much he loves her_.

He was suddenly reminded of the small velvet box that he had been carrying all day in his right pocket. Something he had been wanting to do since Lauren showed him how beautiful humanity could really be.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was my very first fanfic. I've never written a fanfic before in my life. EVER. Purple Hyacinth makes me do things I wouldn't normally do, but I'm not complaining LOL. I apologize for any awkward sentences/grammar issues hehe...
> 
> This scenario was on my mind for DAYS so I just HAD to write it down. I hope you guys liked it? Hahaha, feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> A very special thanks to Mac (macandcaseus) for proof-reading everything for me! GO READ THEIR FICS BECAUSE MAC IS AN AMAZING WRITER. 
> 
> Mac if you're reading this, I love you.


End file.
